1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a data transmission cable, and more particularly to a data transmission cable having better high frequency performance.
2. Description of Related Art
In the 3C industry, a transmission cable can be used as a medium for an electrical connection between two electronic devices and can carry out the expected signal transmission stably. Therefore, the transmission cable is widely used in various electronic devices. In particular, transmission cables connected with USB, HDMI, DVI, Displayport and other types of connector has a performance of higher transmission rate, longer transmission distance and higher quality, and is popular with consumers. The transmission cable usually has a plurality of metallic wires, and each metallic wire is wrapped by an insulative layer to avoid short-circuit. However, with the development of computer technology, electronic devices such as computer hard drives or motherboard, have faster data transmission speed, more and more higher transmission frequency. In the field of high frequency or ultra high frequency data transmission, it is very important to control the differential characteristic impedance of differential signal wires for ensuring the integrity of high-speed signal, and the differential characteristic impedance of differential signal wires is required in 80 to 100 Ohm, and the traditional wire have been unable to meet the requirements.
It is desirable to provide an improved data transmission cable for solving above problems.